Super Mario Bros. Deluxe
|genre = Platformer |modes = Single player, multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone |platform = Game Boy Color |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = |nxtgame = }}Super Mario Bros. Deluxe, also known as Super Mario Bros. DX, is a Game Boy Color remake of Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels. It was released in North America on April 30, 1999, in Europe on July 1, 1999 and in Japan on March 1, 2000. Game Modes Single Player Modes Original 1985 is a port of Super Mario Bros., and is the first mode in the game. It is a near-replica of the NES version, only having a few small changes and all glitches, such as the famous Minus World glitch, removed. Challenge This will allow the player to play through the 32 levels of'' Super Mario Bros.'' However, this time, they must collect the several red coins and the Yoshi Egg in each level. Using this mode, the player can unlock many awards and pictures in the Toy Box. ''Super Mario Bros. For Super Players This mode is a port of ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels and is unlocked by collecting 300,000 points in Original 1985 mode. In this port, Worlds 9 through D and the wind has been removed, making the game easier. You vs. Boo In this mode, unlocked by collecting 100,000 points in Original 1985 mode, you must race against four Boos, one noticeably faster than the last. The Boo can go through walls and obstacles, making it harder to win. Springboards and blocks are scattered about, and the player needs to use these strategically to win. Multi-Player Modes Versus Mode This mode is identical to You vs. Boo, only you race another player, instead of a Boo. High-Scores Using the Game Boy Color Link Cable, players can share their high score. Toy Box The Toy Box has a large variety of toys for the player to use. Most items in the Toy Box need to be unlocked. Fortune Teller The Fortune teller is one of the two things available from the start of the game in the Toy Box. The player would choose a random card, and receive a fortune: Extremely Lucky, Very Lucky, Lucky, Unlucky, and Extremely Unlucky. If the player got Very Lucky or higher, and started a new game, he or she would start out with ten lives, instead of five. The Calendar The Calendar is the other thing available from the start. There is nothing much to do, except mark certain dates as important. Mystery Room In the Mystery Room, certain things are unlocked when the player rescues a captive in Original 1985. *World 1-4 Toad: Gives the player banners to print out on the Game Boy Printer. *World 2-4 Toad: Shows the player animations. *World 3-4 Toad: Gives the player banners to print out on the Game Boy Printer. *World 4-4 Toad: Shows the player animations. *World 5-4 Toad: Gives the player various graphics available for printing on the Game Boy Printer *World 6-4 Toad: Gives the player a certain mode that allows him or her to create a sort of story. *World 7-4 Toad: Gives the player banners to print out on the Game Boy Printer. *Princess Peach: Gives the player a music composing device. Album In the album, you will be able to see the banners, stickers, pictures, awards, and printable icons, and print them out using the Game Boy Printer. Awards *Bowser Award: Unlocked by completing the Star Courses of Original 1985. *Mario Award: Beat World 8-4 of Original 1985. *Peach Award: Beat all levels of Challenge mode. *Toad Award: Fill the completion meter up to full on one level of Challenge Mode. *Yoshi Award: Beat World 8-4 of The Lost Levels. Printable Icons *Bowser Icon: Rescue the Toad in World 5 of Original 1985. *Luigi Icon: Rescue the Toad in World 5 of Original 1985. *Mario Icon: Rescue the Toad in World 5 of Original 1985. *Peach Icon: Rescue the Toad in World 5 of Original 1985. *Yoshi Icon: Rescue the Toad in World 5 of Original 1985. *Nintendo 64 Icon: Rescue the Toad in World 5 of Original 1985. *"Only For" Icon: Rescue the Toad in World 5 of Original 1985. Pictures *1-up Mushroom: Get at least one 1-up Mushroom. *Bullet Bill: Defeat a Bullet Bill. *Blooper: Defeat a Blooper. *Bowser: Defeat the first four Bowsers in Original 1985 with fireballs. *Mario and Luigi Playing together: Defeat the last four Bowsers in Original 1985 with fireballs. *Buzzy Beetle: Defeat a Buzzy Beetle. *Cheep-Cheep: Defeat a Cheep-Cheep. *Fireworks: Make the fireworks go off on one level. de:Super Mario Bros. Deluxe fr:Super Mario Bros. Deluxe it:Super Mario Bros. Deluxe nl:Super Mario Bros. Deluxe Category:Super Mario series Category:Games released for the Game Boy Color